


Королевская кровь и тенешёлк

by yisandra



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, light brain elvenglory, light xeno fetish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Синдорай демонстрирует своему любовнику-орку все прелести эльфийской сексуальной культуры





	Королевская кровь и тенешёлк

**Author's Note:**

> Данный текст написан в развлекательных целях, автору принадлежат лишь характеры героев, да и те не используются в коммерческих целях. Текст парный к фику Морихэл "В поисках затерянного города". Персонажи в игре выглядят так: https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=d184c72c362b5e1ea3a1aacdc3f0963a

_«…Эльфы способны понавертеть ритуалов даже на такую заурядную вещь, как ёбля»._

Морихэл, « **В поисках затерянного города** »

***

С тех пор, как съехал от матушки и немного пообтесался, Лемурес предпочитал всегда иметь оплаченное вперёд жильё в Луносвете. Возвращаясь из затянувшейся экспедиции на другой конец обитаемого мира, не нужно было тратить силы и время на поиск приюта (или деньги – на излишне дорогие столичные гостиницы), не нужно было объяснять матушке или дяде, где это он умудрился обгореть лицом и кончиками ушей, когда на дворе осень (это только в вашем полушарии!), и почему он столь неподобающе одет (потому что где-нибудь на Гибельном берегу сложновато добыть приличную синдорайскую мантию, мама!). Можно было сразу омыть с тела пыль скитаний и расположиться на заслуженный отдых в полузабытом комфорте и уюте отлично зачарованных комнат.

Сейчас Лемурес снимал премилые апартаменты в районе Базара, прямо над лавкой Лазурного Рассвета, где нередко закупался ингредиентами для сложных зелий. Две комнаты с небольшим балконом, выходящим на оживлённую площадь перед аукционным домом, приятный интерьер в классическом для Луносвета стиле и столь же приятные и классические интерьерные духи – Лемурес ничего здесь не менял, только оборудовал себе рабочее место у окна. Комнаты его полностью устраивали вплоть до сегодняшнего дня, когда внезапно выяснился их скрытый изъян.

Размер. Помещение, казавшееся прежде если не просторным, то по крайней мере вполне достаточным для жизни, резко переставало быть таким, если в середину поставить массивную ванну со скептически настроенным орком в душистой мыльной пене.

\- Ты туда что, благовония какие вылил? – спросил орк, с подозрением поводя носом.

\- Разумеется, - подтвердил Лемурес, командуя зачарованным щёткам приниматься за отдраивание зелёных орочьих пяток и пальцев ног.

\- То-то чую – благовоняет. Может ещё бакенбарды мне завьёшь?

\- Тебе не пойдёт, - невозмутимо ответил Лемурес.

\- Брить не дам, - на всякий случай предупредил орк. – Ничего.

\- Я и не покушаюсь. Степень твоей волосатости, знаешь ли, вполне меня устраивает.

\- А то! – отозвался орк и подвигал бровями. Брови были что надо, да и сам орк – тоже.

Лемурес познакомился с Гаршем несколько лет назад в таверне «Приют Скитальца», где обязательно пили все, кто впервые посетил в Луносвет. Гарш приехал учиться довольно нетривиальному для орка ремеслу ювелира непосредственно у лучших в Орде мастеров, и заходил в «Приют» потому что там хорошо кормили за приемлемые деньги, а Лемурес таскался туда же, потому что ему нравились тамошние курительные смеси. 

Он как раз искал наёмника, который защищал бы его в рискованных одиночных археологических партиях, при этом честного, чтобы не рисковать однажды после удачных раскопок лишиться всего нарытого непосильным трудом, а заодно и жизни. Гарш нуждался в деньгах на оплату ученичества, причём регулярно и надолго, а не одним крупным кушем. На этой почве они и сошлись. 

Сотрудничество оказалось плодотворным и прочным, хотя Гарш обладал рядом ужасных недостатков: смеялся над высокой синдорайской культурой, называл породистого лемуресова крылобега «зелёной курицей» и упорно отказывался брать в руки лопату, аргументируя это тем, что ему за такое не платят, так что пусть эльф сам копает свои невероятно важные артефакты древности, а Гарш рядом постоит, посторожит, чтобы археолога никто не тронул.

Со временем, впрочем, Лемурес достаточно встал на ноги, чтобы купить отличного голема для тяжёлой работы, привык к «зелёной курице» (да и сам крылобег, как ни странно, кажется, тоже привык к такому нелюбезному обращению), а что касается высокой культуры, то к некоторым её элементам Гарша удалось приучить.

Так что Лемурес не роптал на судьбу – ну, по крайней мере, в основном и большую часть времени. В качестве любовника Гарш его устраивал даже больше, чем в качестве охранника. Во-первых, он скорее притворялся грубым дикарём, чем действительно был таковым (хотя у Лемуреса ушло несколько месяцев, чтобы дойти до этой мысли), а во-вторых, Лемуресу нравилось быть добычей грубого дикаря – разумеется, пока всё происходило понарошку и ко взаимному удовольствию. Можно было немножко посопротивляться, поупираться, погрозить и поругаться, точно зная, что тебя всё равно одолеют превосходящей примитивной физической силой, нагнут (нисколько не считаясь с изяществом позы) и овладеют (а честно-то говоря, попросту трахнут с наивозможно короткой прелюдией и тоже без оглядки на внешнюю приглядность происходящего) – и с другой стороны, что всё сразу прекратится, если ты на самом деле не захочешь продолжать.

До встречи с Гаршем у Лемуреса был небольшой, но разнообразный любовный опыт, который, впрочем, не выходил за рамки Лесов Вечной Песни ни географически, ни стилистически. Самым экстремальным его сексом был акт на открытом балконе матушкиного дома (под чарами невидимости), пока сама матушка давала званный обед на первом этаже. В остальном, всё, как правило, происходило под негромкую музыку зачарованных инструментов, на свежих шёлковых простынях (зачарованных, чтобы не скользили), в аромате духов и цветов, и само действо было несколько ритуализировано и в высшей степени эстетично, хотя зрителей, как правило не предполагало (слухи о распространённости среди синдорай оргий вообще сильно преувеличены).

Иначе говоря, Лемуреса точно ещё не втрахивали в кисло пахнущую жёсткую шкуру какого-то мёртвого животного, не прижимали к постели за шею, чтоб не дёргался, и не кусали до отчётливых следов на плечах и спине. Вероятно, зря, потому что Лемуресу понравилось и очень. Может быть, сработала обещанная матушкой дурная отцова наследственность, а может быть, достаточно было того, что все синдорай были мана-зависимыми наркоманами – их не надо было долго совращать, чтобы заставить пойти по кривой дорожке.

В любом случае, тот факт, что Лемурес сумел оценить прелести дикарских ухаживаний ни в коем мере не умалял его намерения нести свет просвещения в жизнь отдельно взятого дикаря. Поэтому сегодня у них планировалась ночь любви по-синдорайски.

\- Ну всё уже, наигрался? Можно ебаться? – терпеливо спросил чисто вымытый и благоухающий лепестками «королевской крови» Гарш. Мягкие пушистые полотенца порхали вокруг него, промокая воду с кожи и волос.

\- Разумеется, нет, - как о само собой разумеющемся, отозвался Лемурес. – После ванны по традиции следует лёгкий массаж.

\- Не боишься, что поломаю? – насмешливо осведомился орк и картинно пошевелил пальцами. 

Лемурес не боялся. Он давно уже выяснил, что эти огромные лапищи прекрасно справляются с тонкой работой. Тем не менее, приличия ради, он сказал:

\- Боялся бы, но, к счастью, поскольку именно я здесь единственный и неповторимый носитель пресловутой эльфийской культуры, вся работа достанется мне. Твоя задача просто лежать и наслаждаться ощущениями…

\- Справлюсь.

\- …проникаясь величием и прелестью цивилизации.

\- А, вот оно что.

Массажное масло нежно пахло лиловым лотосом. Кожа у Гарша была намного плотнее и жёстче, а мышцы массивней, чем у любого синдорай, с которым Лемурес когда-то имел дело, так что усилия приходилось прикладывать большие; да и площадь, к которой эти усилия прикладывались, тоже была побольше. Он сделал также скидку на то, что орки вообще менее чувствительны к сигналам осязания (так что ласкать их надо сразу с нажимом, если хочешь какой-то реакции).

\- Странно, - буркнул Гарш, постепенно расслабляясь. – Я думал, у вас и на этот счёт какая-нибудь летающая волшебная хреновина имеется.

\- В чём бы тогда была интимность, дорогой мой Гарш?

\- А, ну то есть трахаться – это не интимно, не то что массаж, понятненько.

\- Массаж – это ещё и средство общения, а что до секса… иногда просто нет настроения ни с кем общаться. Или хочется поболтать с самим собой.

Гарш заржал. Лемурес шлёпнул его по спине, самолично промокнул с этой спины остатки масла полотенцем и радушным приглашающим жестом указал на кровать.

Орк не заставил себя упрашивать, охотно бухнулся на зачарованные лиловые простыни (не забыв высказаться о том, что они точно начнут выскальзывать из-под задницы в самый ответственный момент). Непривыкшая к такому весу кровать удивлённо скрипнула.

\- Ебаться подано, - прокомментировал Гарш с жутенькой усмешкой. Из-за выпирающих клыков у него все усмешки были жутковатые, а обычное выражение лица – довольно свирепым и наводящим на мысли о жестоком пожирании разумных существ живьём. В общем, типичная орочья морда. Ебаться ему, видите ли, подано. 

Лемурес вздохнул. Участь просветителя нелегка.

\- Вовсе не подано, - возразил он, вставая над Гаршем на колени и демонстрируя ему узкую шёлковую ленточку. – Надеюсь, ты не забыл об этой маленькой детали? Сегодня ты только лежишь и наслаждаешься. И кстати, никакого «ебаться». У нас ночь синдорайской культуры. Мы будем заниматься любовью.

\- Какая же высокопарная хуйня, - почти восхищённо произнёс Гарш. – Как ты умудряешься сам-то над собой не ржать?

\- Я долго тренировался. И начал с того, что родился среди синдорай, - доверительно прошептал Лемурес, наклоняясь и старательно привязывая широченные запястья Гарша к прихотливым извивам кроватной спинки. Оба они прекрасно понимали, что тому ничего не стоит порвать ленточку к собачьей матери, разломав по пути спинку, или, при желании, уйти вместе с кроватью, но сегодня ленточка представляла собой символ того, что Гарш, что бы он ни говорил, согласился просто лежать и наслаждаться и передал инициативу любовнику.

Лемурес это ценил. Поэтому вязал узлы так хорошо, как умел. 

\- По-моему, тут как раз наступает тот момент, когда ты скидываешь с себя все тряпки и запрыгиваешь в койку, - высказал своё виденье ситуации Гарш.

\- Надо было включить в список кляп, - отозвался Лемурес, соскальзывая с постели и критически оглядывая привольно раскинувшегося (впечатление не смазывали даже привязанные руки) на постели орка. Картину оттенял тенешёлковый балдахин, нежно колышущийся на несуществующем ветру. Сверху, из-под балдахинного купола, сыпались ненавязчиво пахнущие лиловым лотосом прозрачные звёздочки.

\- Дай угадаю: ты спляшешь стриптиз? – вслух понадеялся Гарш.

\- Чтобы ты опять начал свои несмешные шутки о женственности моего народа? Будто разоблачаться под музыку могут лишь женщины… Увы, придётся обойтись. Но заниматься любовью в одежде действительно моветон.

Искусство красиво раздеваться Лемурес освоил в юности и давно довёл до совершенства, но в полной мере применить к Гаршу раньше не имел случая. Теперь случай представился.

Поскольку с восприятием любых культурных излишеств у орков традиционно возникали проблемы, Лемурес пошёл самым простым путём. Танцевать, разумеется, не стал и вообще постарался избегнуть всякой нарочитости. Он знал, как нравится Гаршу эльфийская гибкость и тонкая, отзывчивая к прикосновениям кожа, так что на этом и сделал акцент – неторопливое обнажение, пара удачных ракурсов, в которых с кровати открывался самый лучший вид на изгиб поясницы или линию плеча непринуждённо разоблачающегося эльфа.

Природа сотворила орков очень хорошо защищёнными от механических повреждений, зато действительно чувствительными у них оставались только ладони и промежность. Лемуреса это не смущало: он понимал, что у любого разумного существа (возможно, даже и у мурлока) главная эрогенная зона расположена в мозгу. Предоставь стимул – и воображение реципиента доделает остальное.

Конечно, Гарш не был бы собой, если бы не попытался испортить момент, громко присвистнув. Лемурес величественно проигнорировал эту жалкую попытку, тем более, что никакой свист не был способен прикрыть тот несомненный факт, что представление пришлось Гаршу по вкусу. В этом безусловный плюс отношений с орком: помимо полутора центнеров брутальных мышц, пары здоровенных клыков и преизрядного члена вы получаете ещё и честность в постели. Орки, кажется, органически не способны на секс из социальных и прочих посторонних побуждений. Можно быть совершенно уверенным: если у него на вас стоит, он вас действительно хочет.

Наконец на Лемуресе осталась только лиловая нижняя сорочка озорной длины. Волосы распускать он не стал – не хотел, чтобы лезли в лицо и в рот в самый неподходящий момент. Волосы у Лемуреса были не то чтобы красой и гордостью – оранжево-красные и слишком уж жёсткие, чтобы их касания были приятны. Обычно он собирал их в очень высокий хвост, удобный как для ведения активной жизни, так и для хвата гаршевой лапой в моменты интимного общения.

Лемурес рассеянно поиграл пояском, глядя в сторону и давая зрителю возможность оценить очерк челюсти и разлёт вибриссовых бровей. Повёл ухом, звякнув серьгами. 

\- Да снимай уже! – не утерпел Гарш.

Невидимая скрипка заиграла чуть громче, флейта нежно подтягивалась за ней. Лемурес развязал поясок, уронил его на пол и чуть развёл полы сорочки.

До знакомства с Гаршем Лемурес не злоупотреблял украшением. Носил пару колец да, может, серёжку в ухе. Теперь список ощутимо пополнился. В конце концов, у него ведь любовник-ювелир. Сам Гарш украшений не носил, зато регулярно дарил Лемуресу, как и цветы. И вино. Вино и украшения, в отличие от цветов, Лемурес обычно принимал.

Многие произведения ювелирного искусства были с камнями «под цвет глаз» (очень остроумно, учитывая, что синдорай только начали отходить от употребления Скверны, и глаза сейчас у всего народа были одинаково зелёные) и с бонусами к духу (что действительно бывало полезно, когда Лемуресу приходилось вспомнить, что он не только независимый археолог, но и, как ни странно, жрец).

Гарш повторно присвистнул, на сей раз более протяжно и как-то задумчиво. Лемурес самодовольно улыбнулся и медленно спустил сорочку по плечам к локтям, затем позволив ей спланировать на ковёр.

Гарнитур Лемурес предусмотрительно заказал заранее и специально потребовал соблюдения характерного гаршева ювелирного стиль, так что теперь он чудесно сочетался со старыми колечками в ушах, на пальцах, в пупке и в головке члена. Гарнитур был составным: узкий наборный ошейник из узорных пластин с мелкими камнями и рифмующиеся с ним подвески в сосках; от каждой подвески к ошейнику тянулись тонкие золотые цепочки.

Лемурес плавно сменил позу. Подвески зазвенели.

\- Ладно, я сражён, - нетерпеливо рыкнул Гарш. – Лезь в койку!

Лемурес оценил его интонации как знак того, что интерес подогрет достаточно, и снизошёл, не дожидаясь пока его кровать останется без спинки. Кроватная рама жалобно скрипнула, когда он опустился на колени в прохладные лиловые простыни и требовательно пошевелил пальцами, призывая заранее заготовленный фиал с маслом звёздной розы и грёзолиста.

\- Смотрю, ставки-то растут, - прокомментировал Гарш, уловив запах.

Он был прав – масло Лемурес приготовил сам, но сырьё было и дорогим и сложным в добывании.

Ставки выросли ещё сильнее, когда Лемурес небрежно вылил пол фиала себе на грудь и принялся неторопливо размазывать вокруг украшений, слегка прогнувшись назад, чтобы золотистое масло лучше обрисовало рельеф мышц живота.

\- Ты щас нарвёшься! – рявкнул Гарш.

\- М-м-м, не забывай: ты лежишь и наслаждаешься, - ласковым голосом напомнил Лемурес, садясь на бёдра Гарша верхом. Грозно топорщащееся достоинство любовника он проигнорировал. Масло стекало вниз; Лемурес мягко сдвинулся вперёд и назад, размазывая его между ними, запрокинул голову и вздохнул от полноты ощущений.

\- Тебе пиздец, эльф, - предупредил Гарш с ложным спокойствием. Голос его упал на пол октавы, скрипка за занавеской запнулась и тоже опустила тон. – Ты даже не представляешь, какой тебе пиздец!

\- Ш-ш-ш, не нарушай гармонию момента, - с томным придыханием прошептал Лемурес, чуть помедлил, чтобы убедиться, что добился от партнёра состояния белого каления, и обхватил покрытой маслом ладонью и свой и его член. Пальцы у Лемуреса были длинные, но совокупная толщина обхватываемого потребовала использовать обе руки.

Гаршу наверняка было что сказать по поводу несоответствия такого походного варианта шикарной обстановке и пафосу предшествующих лемуресовских речей, но он помалкивал, поддавал бёдрами и щурил серые глаза.

Классика синдорайского секса предполагает долгую прелюдию, когда партнёры могут много раз подходить к грани, не переступая её, но с Гаршем это никогда не работало, да и Лемурес в последнее время распустился. Так что особенно томить он не стал, как и притворяться, что секс у них нынче совсем внезапный, а он совсем не готов. Потому что он был готов и хотел. Размер орочьего члена не позволял изящно и непринуждённо насадиться на него даже при учёте предварительной подготовки, но в конце концов, Лемурес совладал – в несколько заходов, с паузами на вылизывание клыкастой гаршевой морды, расцарапывание гаршевой груди (вот когда Лемурес пожалел, что соски у орков малочувствительные и, у мужских особей, вообще совершенно бесполезные) и негромкие стоны.

– Отлично смотришься на моём члене, - довольно проурчал Гарш, когда Лемурес наконец остановился, выравнивая дыхание и легонько покачивая бёдрами. Подвески дразняще звенели.

\- Я всегда-а-а… отлично смотрюсь, - выдохнул Лемурес, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь и откидываясь назад, демонстрируя Гаршу свои украшения и обнажённое выгнутое горло.

\- С такого ракурса – уж точно, - согласился Гарш.

Лемурес приподнялся над ним, облизнул пересохшие губы и, продолжая медленно двигаться, произнёс, дробя предложения на части горячими выдохами:

\- Ты грубый… примитивный… дикарь. Но мне это нравится. Нравится твоя мощь… и ужасные клыки… твой огромный таран… когда он во мне... Нравятся твои лапы… и твоя насмешливая рожа... Ты мне нравишься, Гарш.

Если Гарша от таких новостей и перекосило, то на фоне его страстного оскала это было не слишком заметно.

\- Раз так нравлюсь, скачи живее! – велел Гарш.

Лемурес сладко застонал и подчинился.

Пахнущие лиловым лотосом звёздочки медленно сыпались на запрокинутое лицо Лемуреса. Ритмично скрипела кровать, звенели подвески, музыка тревожно металась и требовала большего, Лемурес вскрикивал, Гарш рявкал, дёргая плечами так, что трещала кроватная спинка.

Гарш кончил с таким свирепым рыком, что торговец на первом этаже вздрогнул, прижал уши и выронил из рук пучок редких трав. Лемурес торжествующе мурлыкнул и взялся за свой член. Долгих усилий ему не понадобилось.

Скрипка примолкла, флейта перестроилась на нежный лирический лад. Замаранные простыни пахли спермой, потом и неприлично дорогим маслом, анти-скользящие чары на них тихонько потрескивали.

\- Ну как тебе новый опыт? – не успев восстановить дыхание, прошептал Лемурес на ухо Гаршу. – Осознал всю прелесть истинной цивилизации?

\- Можно и так иногда, - милостиво вынес вердикт орк. – Хотя баловство, конечно. Сам-то как, сумел вообразить, что развлекаешься со своим утончённым сородичем?

\- Вот уж нет. Ты для этого недостаточно… утончён.

Гарш хмыкнул и посильнее дёрнул руками, без труда порвав связывающую их ленточку. Лемурес поленился изображать осуждение такой порчей имущества, скатился с орка и с ленивым довольством уставился в белый потолок, оттенённый слабо колышущимся тенешёлковым балдахином. Сказал:

\- Моя матушка всегда говорила, что я плохо кончу. Но знаешь что? – он истомно потянулся под боком у Гарша. – Я только что кончил просто отлично.


End file.
